fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Naoyuki Tetsu
Summary An OC (Original Character) made by Dragon Tran. He is the vice-commander of the Shinjo District and is the protagonist of the series, "Sengoku Shinkoku". Background Living within a steampunk world, Naoyuki Tetsu was born on January 18th, 193 AC, however, the content of his birthplace and manner of birth are unknown, in which he was split into the Shinjo District at an early age. The Shinjo District, known for its extremely militaristic manner was the first stepping-stone of Naoyuki's training. Rising through the ranks, by 211 AC, he was recognized by the entirety of the district as its vice-commander, given the title of "Shinjitsu Ken" for his military rank. During these events, Naoyuki encounters and befriends many of the other commanders of the district, one of which was Kiyomi Manami who became his partner and confidant, however, in 215 AC, Kiyomi left Naoyuki's side after committing coitus with him and left little notice of her return. This woman he loved would soon become the warlord he'd face against in battles to come. By December 1st, 220 AC, Sengoku Shinkoku, literally meaning Sengoku Declaration, was made public amongst all districts and war across the entire country was present. Personality As a warrior, Naoyuki follows the Samurai 'class and with that, he develops his own character which utilizes the characteristics of his class. Courageous, sincere, loyal, disciplined and an epitome of rectitude, he shines the code of the samurai all through his career and outside of it. Usually, one would find Naoyuki assisting with community of the Shinjo District, issuing fair treatment towards those around him and placing against bias in court. Even so, through these positives, Naoyuki can sometimes act very eccentric and air-headed at times when he is disrespected by others that he does not know. Naoyuki follows the code of honor with high respect for it. Power and Stats 'Tier: 8-A | 7-C, likely higher Name: 'Naoyuki Tetsu | Shinjitsu Ken '''Origin: '''Sengoku Shinkoku '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''27 '''Classification: '''Human (Known as Mortals in this universe.) 'Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level '''(The first duel with Kiyomi caused two-tenths of the city to be destroyed and then some.) | '''Town Level, likely higher (Using Rising Dragon, he took off a small chunk of a giant mountain.) Range: '''Normal human melee, extended with sword. Several hundred meters with '''Rising Dragon. Speed: Faster Than Eye '''(Combat speed.) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ Durability: Multi-city Block Level | '''At least '''City Level Stamina: 'Extremely high superhuman stamina. Able to battle for an entire day and not tire out. '''Lifting Strength : Superhuman '| 'Class 100 '(Lifted one of Goryu's tanks and threw it several meters away as a test of strength.) '''Striking Strength : Class KJ | Class TJ Standard Equipment : Kikuken (A katana named Chrysanthemum Sword.) | Tanto (Extra blade for self-defense.) | Bond Necklace (Given to him by Kiyomi, it allows him immunity to any elemental aliment and lessens magical damage.) Information on Kikuken : '''In the most recent chapters, Naoyuki's blade has been enhanced to hold a property that allows the blade to generate an alternating current once it is unsheathed. The alternating current weakens whatever it strikes, forcibly allowing Naoyuki to slice through any material. Though, before he can sear straight through the material, he must weaken it first by striking against it multiple times until the material is weak enough for him to simply slash through with ease. '''Intelligence : '''Extremely intelligent and an extremely perceptive fighter. He is considered Kiyomi's equal in strategy and a second to her in political matters. Every strategy he has introduced from prior until now has never failed him. Extremely creative and wise, will use eccentric methods to get the hardest of obstacles done. He is also guided by the '''Bushido Code which allows his mind to be able to calculate, collect and give out information ten times faster and more efficient than the normal brain. Weaknesses : '''Has shown minor signs of affection for Kiyomi, which hinders his drive to slay her. '''Powers and Abilities : '''Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, reality perception (Makes him immune to mental manipulation and absolute illusions due to the '''Bushido Code.), adept swordsman, adept hand-to-hand combat, immortality (Type 1), slash projection, enhanced intelligence, minor elemental manipulation, minor holy magic manipulation, minor light manipulation, elemental immunity, magic resistance. Notable Attacks/Techniques : ''' '''Bushido Code - '''This technique allows Naoyuki to use '''Bushido Trigger which activates the Bushido Code, from there he can utilize an arsenal of techniques. Thousand Blade Assault - '''This technique is where Naoyuki triggers into the '''Bushido Code '''and enhances his speed by ten-fold and zips past his opponent while slashing at them in different directions at once. The movement is so quick that not even an outside observer can tell what is going on, all they would see, as stated, "A bunch of black and lines and then Naoyuki was standing still...". '''Cold Steel - '''Triggering his '''Bushido Code, Naoyuki's blade is laced in ice and thus, allows him to freeze anything that he is to slash or strike against. He is able to send out large amounts of ice. The ability stays as long as he has stamina. Fiery Passing - '''When triggering the '''Bushido Code, Naoyuki's blade will summon a large amount of flames that accompany the blade of the sword. This allows Naoyuki to slash a manipulate the fire via his sword for as long as he has stamina and the flames are not put out. He can send waves of fire forward, project slashes of flames and cause cuts to burn when slashing an opponent. Cutting Wind - '''When triggering the '''Bushido Code, Naoyuki's blade will be completely covered in a rotating vortex of wind which will allow him the ability to send out waves of wind that are used to cut the opponent. The most powerful technique is using these winds to conjure a tornado. The ability stays as long as Naoyuki has stamina to supply it. Electric Charge - '''Triggering his '''Bushido Code, Naoyuki's blade will be engulfed in electricity and his body will as well. Thus, this allows him a buff against electric attacks and allows him to attack other opponents with said electricity. The ability works with even more power during a rainstorm and will not run out of service as long as their is a stamina and will stay without limit during a rainstorm. Shattered Stone - '''When triggering the '''Bushido Code, Naoyuki's blade will glow with a hint of brown, which would allow him to manipulate earthly elements. As long as he is standing on land, he is able to manipulate and use it to his advantage. If he is picked off the ground, the ability shuts down. Liquid Steel - '''When triggering the '''Bushido Code, Naoyuki's blade will create a current of water to coil around it. This allows Naoyuki to manipulate water and send slashes of high pressurized water at opponents or cause entire tsunamis. Heavenly Light - '''Activating the '''Bushido Code '''and '''Kuji-in, '''Naoyuki is able to give himself light and holy magic. This allows him to attack using holy magic and as long as he is within an area with a source of light, he will not tire or by substituting this with his own energy, he can fight as long as he has energy. Once it runs out, the ability is reset until he has more energy to use it. '''Shōmei Ken (照明剣') ['Illumination Sword'] - '''Activating the '''Bushido Code, '''Naoyuki is able to travel at blinding velocities towards his opponent and attack at speeds that cause outside observers to see nothing but flashes of light. This is where the name of the technique comes from due to Naoyuki traveling fast enough that he appears to simply be a shadow that is causing flashes of light upon his opponent. '''Rising Dragon - '''Using his energy to generate this attack, Naoyuki is able to send a strike of white fire in any direction. The attack usually travels upward in the shape of a white, serpent dragon and the sound of the attacks screeches like that of a dragon. He can also manipulate this attack to tunnel at his opponent, to travel as a horizontal or vertical wave or use it to generate an omnidirectional wave of white fire. Other '''Notable Victories : ' Notable Losses : ' '''Inconclusive Matches : ' '''Key : Pre-Sengoku Shinkoku | Sengoku Shinkoku Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:LeonRaiden's Pages Category:Fire Users Category:Knife Users Category:Chi Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Ice Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Spear User Category:Tier 8 Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Samurais Category:Tier 7